There are several types of low speed vehicles, which are typically intended for other than highway use. Golf cars, a popular low speed vehicle, are defined under ANSI/NGCMA Z 130.1 “as a vehicle used to convey a person or persons and equipment to play the game of golf in an area designated as a golf course. To qualify as a golf car the vehicle's average speed shall be less than (24 kin/h) 15 MPH on a horizontally level surface, 0.5% grade (0.3 degrees) comprised of a straight course composed of a concrete or asphalt surface that is dry and free from loose material or surface contamination with a minimum coefficient of friction of 0.8 between tire and surface.
If a vehicle is capable of 15 MPH or more under the foregoing circumstances, it does not constitute a “golf car.” It will be considered either a Personal Transport Vehicle, (“PTV”), or a Low Speed Vehicle, (“LSVs”), other than a golf car.”
The first golf car was invented in 1932. Since then many patented improvements have been made to these low speed vehicles. The first windshield was clear and fixed, adding a safety component by blocking the driver and passenger from wind, rain, and debris. More recent versions of a windshield is a transparent fold down windshield where the windshield is fixed to the lower front struts and is hinged to allow the upper portion of the window to fold down over the fixed lower portion. The majority of operators put the windshield down to allow wind though the car to keep the occupants cooler through airflow. These windshields generally use gravity to hold the windshield in the folded down position, exposing the occupants' upper body and head to stray golf balls and debris. Further, the folded down windshield offers no safety from harmful UVA and UVB rays and weather elements.
Accordingly, an objective of this invention is to provide a windshield that will provide a safe and appropriate environment in which to operate or ride in a golf car (golf cart), PTV, or LSV, including utility vehicles that meet the ANSI definition for any of the above.